Something to fight for
by diangelous
Summary: "If you keep molesting me, I'll make sure that little ugly thing you are so proud to call a penis will disappear!" Set in Jily's fifth year, after OWLs Lily has a encounter with charming James Potter. She is tired and angry, but James is not giving up, she is something he would fight for. / Please, give it a try! Fan art by Emmilinne.


**_AUTOR'S NOTE:_** _Hi, my name is Joanne and I was scrolling down tumblr I saw this cute Jily fan art and I couldn't stop myself from writing a One-Shot, it isn't that big but I think you get the feelings. This is written in their fifth year, when they start slowly becoming friends, as they start dating in seventh year. Feel free to review so I can know how to improve!_

* * *

_Oh Merlin, finally_, thought the redhead while she was heading to her room, the O.W.L's had been pure hell, to the point she had to beg the headmaster for a permission to sleep one day in the library, because she haven't studied enough and she was sure she was going to fail, but all was worth it. She had done it wonderful and Professor Slughorn had told her she was the most talented witch he had seen in quite a while. Lily smiled satisfied, thinking about the face of James Potter, who had barely made it to Acceptable.

James Potter. She couldn't explain to herself how she felt about him. James was arrogant, intolerant and totally a player, but he also was (even if it hurt her pride to admit it) attractive, intelligent and stood up for his friends. She, however, mostly forgotten the good parts of him, because he was constantly molesting her and repeatedly asking her out. Alice, her roommate, had admitted her last week she had a crush on James and that she was jealous about her relationship with him.

"Don't worry, I don't have plans in accepting his offers," she had say.

And it was true. James bullied her best friend (could she still call Snape a friend?) and that was just enough for her to refuse his invitations. _If you could mature, I think I could-_

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry!" Someone had bumped on her, as she was distracted, "Lily, love, I'm sorry, here… Let me help you," speaking of the devil. James held his hand for her so she could stand up.

"Smooth," Lily heard Sirius whisper to Remus Lupin, who let a tiny laugh escape his lips.

"Thanks, but I'm okay," she declared, rubbing her bum a little bit. "Just look where you are going, that could have been a Slytherin in bad mood."

"I, James Potter, the magnificent, am certainly not scared of any grumpy snake, thank you very much," he said while standing really straight.

"I am not implying you would be scared of them, but that you would get in trouble," One of James' eyebrow went up and a sly smile appeared on his face.

"You worry about me!" He exclaimed. Lily blushed from anger; he had managed a way to make the things look just as he wanted.

"Oh shut it, you twat," she said, if she kept talking, this would end in detention and after all her hard work, the last thing she wanted was detention.

"Don't worry, love, I wouldn't tell anyone about your eternal love me for me," he said, Remus and Sirius couldn't help it, they laughed out loud at the exchange, mocking their friend, after all, they were fifteen years old, and that's what fifteen years old do.

"I have no eternal love for you, and don't you call love, you dickhead!" She said. This was the most irritating thing ever, she haven't had enough hours of sleep, making her mood more infuriating than common. "If you keep molesting me, I'll make sure that little ugly thing you are so proud to call a penis will disappear!"

There it was. Remus and Sirius were to the point to almost pee their pants. If Peter could be here, he would be as entertained that they were! James' face reddened for a moment, embarrassed and angry at the fact this girl had mocked his private parts. It wasn't ugly and little; it was a beautiful thing, thank you very much! He was tired of Lily's constant negative responses and the way she treated, he have done nothing but treat her like a queen, offering to carry her books, giving her presents in Valentine's Day, Christmas, her birthday… Calling her the most beautiful girl in the school, next to his snogging mates! James looked at her, she was truly the prettiest here, with her red hair and beautiful green eyes, he swore he never have seen her with acne or something. The girl was perfect. He grabbed her hand on his own and looked at her seriously. At this point Remus and Sirius had calmed down a bit, but still they were chuckling and quoting Lily.

"Let me make this clear for you, I do like you, and I haven't given up in like, two or three years now, I think, so I am not giving up yet, Evans, I don't care how much you want me to drop it, you're something to fight for," he said before letting her hands go. Lily blushed and looked down and her feet. James motioned his two friends to go and they started heading off to Great Hall.

They must have been six feet away when a ginger tapped James' shoulder; he looked at her confused, wondering what she wanted. She just leaned in a kissed him in the cheek. James' face light up like he just been told he won the lottery. "Keep that act and I maybe will have lunch with you one day," she said before going to her previous way, not without hearing Remus and Sirius' jokes and taking at the in-love look Potter had in his face.

Maybe he wasn't that bad always. Just maybe.


End file.
